


That Time Harry's Flight Got Delayed

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, hey Harry," Louis' smirking on the other end, Harry can tell, he has the great misfortune of being intimately familiar with that voice, and almost on instinct he pulls the phone away from his ear slightly. </p><p>Not far enough though, because he can still make out the softly spoken, "Bogies."  </p><p>"No, Louis," he replies sternly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Harry's Flight Got Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on Tumblr and got inspired. If you ever read this I hope you don't mind that I wrote it. Badly.

It was only supposed to be a quick check in before Harry got on the plane, the typical "when's take off?", "you got a car to pick you up?", but just as Louis was saying his goodbye's and be safe's Harry groaned down the line.  

"For God's sake."  

"What? What's happened?"  

"Flight's delayed, two hours," he sighs, digging his thumb and forefinger into his eyes.  

He could hear Louis sigh in return, "Have they said what's causing it?"  

"No," he replied, "not yet."

"Honestly, do they not know who you are? Go up to the desk and complain, drop the H-bomb."  

"I don't think 'hi, hello, yes, I'm Harry Styles, can you maybe fix that engine a bit quicker for my face' will fly somehow."  

"Well your plane's not gonna fly either at this rate," Louis snapped back, before they both broke into an exaggerated "heeeeeeyyyyy do-you-see-what-I-did-there" noise that definitely would have had finger guns if they could see each other. 

Harry shifted in his seat, it was a ridiculous leather, bucket-egg-type chair that some pretentious company had no doubt spent millions developing to be just right for the 1%. Harry wishes it was all for nothing, but it had worked, it was ridiculously comfortable, all he needed was some sort of stool to prop his feet up on and he was good to sink in to some Netflix.  

He pulled his shoes off and set them to one side, curling his feet up under him and watching a Thomson flight take off. Maybe sitting by the window was a bad move, he'd consigned himself to two hours of watching other people do exactly what he couldn't. He went to check his phone before realising he was already on it, that Louis had just been left listening to him shuffle around. (Harry wishes this was an isolated incident, and that in their five years together Louis hadn't sat through what probably amounted to several hours of Harry just pottering around.) 

"Sorry, Lou."  

Louis just laughed lightly, "It's okay, I've overheard worse." 

"Oh God, and it's like 2am over there as well, go to bed, I'm just gonna stew here."  

"Nah no worries Haz, I'm not tired yet anyway. How was your birthday dinner?" 

Harry tells him the whole night from start to finish, trying to inject some sense of drama into what was, at its most dramatic, a quiet meal with family and friends. Thankfully, ten minutes in to what should have been a one minute story, he's interrupted by a clatter to his left and some distinctly posh shouting.  

Harry subtly turned the chair to face the commotion and dropped his phone in his hand, telling Louis to be quiet before putting it on speaker and pointing it towards the argument so he could overhear as well.  

"- a disgrace! I don't pay thousands of pounds to sit in some darkened lounge! Who can I speak to?" The man was furious and bald, baldly furious, and clearly not interested in the useful answer the assistant was waiting to give him. "I want to speak to the pilot directly, I can't wait nearly two hours, I have business meetings to attend, okay, sweetheart? Very important ones at that."  

"Sir, unfortunately it's not possible - " 

"No, what you're telling me is that you can't be bothered to do it, it's perfectly _possible_ darling, you just _do it_."  

Harry turned the speaker off and lifted the phone to his ear, "Are you hearing this?"  

"Unfortunately."  

"What a knobhead."  

"You gotta do something. Heckle him or something," Louis suggests, sitting a mug of tea down on the glass coffee table if Harry's heard right. (He has.) 

"But what if he turns on me Louis?" He says, feigning terror, "He might call _me _darling."__

"No, no, no, you have to, you can't pass up the opportunity to annoy a posh man Harry, it's un-Christian."  

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes,"Fine, fine," he agrees. (He's easily persuaded, so sue him.) 

He considers a few options before settling on what he hopes is the least controversial and gets up, keeping his phone in his hand as he walks towards the increasingly agitated assistant, who probably still hasn't gotten a word in edgeways.  

As he gets closer he notices her noticing him, eyes widening. He reaches out to shake her hand, cupping it with both of his, "Hey, you got this, okay? Have a nice night." He smiles in what he hopes is less creepy and manic, and more reassuring and friendly, before gently patting her shoulder and turning back to his seat, putting his phone to his ear.  

"For God's sake Harry, only you could infuriate someone by making someone else happy, where's the cruelty in you?"  

"You haven't seen him Louis, he has a small metal suitcase and he's not too bald to swing it at me."  

"Yeah yeah, any excuse to be nice Styles, don't think I don't know your game." 

"How's L.A. anyway?" He asks, hoping to distract Louis from making him intervene again - the man probably would hit Harry, he doesn't look like a massive 1D fan if he's honest. "I saw those pap pics at Bristol Farms, I hope you got actual cookables this time, I want something nice."  

Louis reassures him that there is a " _wide variety of inedible,_ _untaste-able bollocks_ " and ploughs straight into a story about Oli falling off his bed, down the stairs, and into the pool all the space of about three hours, as Louis got ever closer to herniating himself laughing. Eventually, though, he trails off into a yawn, and Harry can tell he's rubbing his eyes.

"Go to bed, Lou."  

"Nah m'fine."  

"You're not though, go to bed, I'm just gonna put Netflix on, I wanna watch that cow thing, you know the one?"  

Louis does know the one, Harry's been trying to get him to watch for weeks, _"Cowspiracy Louis, come on, how can you ignore a pun like that?"_

Easily, was the answer.  

"I'm fine Harry, if I was tired I'd be asleep."  

"You're gonna be right mardy when I get there."  

He hears rustling on the other end, a few dampened thuds and some doors opening and closing, and then the line going dead. He barely has time to frown at the screen before it's lighting up again with a call from Louis. 

"Hey, babe."  

"Hey, sorry about that, I accidentally hung up when I reached for my lighter."  

"Stop smoking Louis. And get back inside, it's after three," Harry knows he won't listen but that doesn't stop him trying.

"I know, I know, cancer sticks. Just thought I'd take a quick stroll, not illegal yet is it? Unless Modest have been on that as well."  

Harry huffed through his nose, "No, not yet." Fucking Modest. Fuck.  

"Hey, hey Harry," Louis' smirking on the other end, Harry can tell, he has the great misfortune of being intimately familiar with that voice, and almost on instinct he pulls the phone away from his ear slightly. 

Not far enough though, because he can still make out the softly spoken, "Bogies."  

"No, Louis," he replies sternly. 

Louis just tuts, and Harry hears him take a drag of his cigarette.  

"You're an infant."  

"Mhmm," he says, nonplussed. 

"A child."  

"Oh yeah," he agrees distractedly, flicking his nail near the mic so Harry will hear it.  

"I'm not playing along Louis, the lounge is too busy now." Okay so it wasn't that much busier than earlier, the duty-free always wins out in the end, but everywhere's too busy to play bogies, black holes are too busy to play bogies. 

"That's great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?" Louis says. 

"Yeah," Harry agrees, picking at his lip with his fingers.  

"Bye, love." 

"Bye, then."  

He waits, but Louis doesn't hang up. Bastard.  

He sighs a very long-suffering sigh and whispers, "Bogies." 

"What was that Harry? Pretty sure you have to go louder to stay in the game."  

"I don't _want_ to stay in the game."  

Louis just flicks his finger nail again. 

"Bogies!" He says, loud enough that the dour men reclining in seats next to him look up. "I'm attracting enough attention as it is, come on, don't."  

"Booooooo-gies!" Louis almost-shouts, ignoring him.  

"You're in the middle of nowhere Louis! I'm in a departure lounge! That's not fair!" Because it really isn't.  

"No, I guess it's not, if only I, y'know, cared," he said smugly, flicking his nail again.  

"If you flick your nails at me again I'll flick your balls, I'm not even joking."  

"Okay." 

 Flick.  

He growled low into the phone, before letting rip, "BOGIES!"  

And this time the people at bar looked around, _and_ the people towards the very back of the lounge. Harry feels his cheeks going red, but he doesn't have time to signal any sort of apology before Louis interrupts. 

"BO-GIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"  

And Harry has to yank the phone away from his ear at that one, he's pretty sure the people in the seats next to him heard that as well. He hates his boyfriend.  

"Okay, okay, you win," he appeases, fearing an encore, "I didn't even _want_ to play." 

"Sure you did. When's your flight boarding?"

Huh, "Couple of minutes," he double checks his watch with the clock hanging at the bar.

"You're welcome, babe."  

Harry just rolls his eyes.

"I really am going to go now, I need to un-nest myself from this chair," he looks sadly at the small mess he'd made on the floor and table next to him, the remains of a club sandwich, a banana, and two bottles of water, his laptop and charger, and the hoodie he'd dragged out to use as a pillow. His bag was half-emptied under the chair from when he yanked his phone charger out an hour ago and it'd been tangled around his jeans.

"Fly safe, Harold." 

"Not really up to me, take it up with the pilots," he says, jamming his feet into his shoes and scooping things into his bag simultaneously, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

"Don't think I won't, I can get BA's number in seconds," Louis says, as if it's some sort of threat.

"Love you."  

Louis sighs dramatically, "Yeah, I guess me too."  

"Lou-iiiiiiiiiis," he whines. 

"I love you, you big baby. And I'm serious, be safe." Harry hears him come back inside, the front door slamming behind him, and the sound of him taking the stairs two at a time. 

"Again, not much I ca-" 

"Don't fall asleep before they do the safety announcements Harry it's not that hard!"  

"I can do the friggin' safety announcement in my sleep, Lou," he says, careful to keep his voice down as he queues to get on the tarmac. 

"Aircrafts do vary, Harold," he replies drily.  

"Right, that's it, I'm off, I'm Kevin McCallister-ing it and going to New York instead." 

"Never."  

"Tarmac now Lou, see you soon."  

"Of course, love you. 

"Bye!" He says, pulling the phone away from his ear to end the call, before hearing a small voice shouting. 

"Harry!" 

"What? I really have -" 

"Never inflate your life jacket inside the plane!" Louis barely manages to squeeze it out around all his self-congratulatory guffawing. 

"Piss off you wanker."  

\---

Harry records the whole safety announcement on his phone and sends it to Louis covered in thumbs-up and shock-faced emojis. 

\---

Louis sends him his own version in return: "In the event of an emergency – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  

Pillock.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [james-winston](%E2%80%9Djames-winston.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on Tumblr, and I'm happy to take prompts to get some much needed practice.


End file.
